Dennis Kucinich/External Links
External links *Dennis Kucinich official campaign site *Official Campaign Youtube Channel *Dennis Kucinich For President 2008 Online Map - join it today! Use the Map to Find other Kucinich Supporters, Volunteers, Staff Members, Meeting Places, as well as Campaign Offices *Unofficial Myspace site *Open Directory Project - Dennis Kucinich directory category *Genealogy of Dennis Kucinich External links Official sites * Official House website * Official campaign website * The Peace Alliance Documentaries, databases and topic pages * Congresspedia profile * On The Issues profile * OpenSecrets.org campaign contributions * PBS NewsHour Vote 2008 profile * Project Vote Smart profile * [http://projects.washingtonpost.com/congress/members/k000336/ Washington Post voting record] Media coverage * OpEd News — The Kucinich Plan For Iraq * Peace in Space — Kucinich Introduces Legislation to Ban Space Weapons * Free Times — The Mafia Plot to Kill Kucinich Unofficial supporter sites * The 35 Percenters - According to a recent Pew poll, only 35% of registered voters who plan to vote for a Democrat in 2008 have ever heard of Dennis Kucinich. The 35%ers wants to change that, and we provide original videos and commentary to get the word out on Kucinich and the failure of the U.S. media to properly inform our democratic process. * Kucinich blog * Collection of videos with Dennis Kucinich Videos * Prayer for America (1/2) (8:21) Congressman Dennis Kucinich famous speech from 2002 * Prayer for America (2/2) (8:44) * Kucinich - This is the Moment (1/3) (8:59) An enduring, progressive vision for America. * Kucinich - This is the Moment (2/3) (9:31) The never-ending campaign for peace and justice. * Kucinich - This is the Moment (3/3) (7:33) A special documentary about the importance of the work of Dennis Kucinich, featuring Hector Elizondo, Ed Asner, Mimi Kennedy, and James Cromwell. Videos - Campaign * Kucinich for president 2008 (2:25) 10/10/06 * Dennis Kucinich for President 2008 (2:41) 12/13/06 * Was your Presidential Candidate Fooled? Dennis Sure Wasn't! (:38) 3/1/07 * Dennis Kucinich Urges Conversation about Impeachment (3:24) 3/18/07 * Dennis Kucinich: You Choose '08 Spotlight (1:23) 4/30/07 * A Call Out to Videographers and Editors (2:01) 6/25/07 * Dennis Kucinich for President (3:14) 8/12/07 * Kucinich talks about Labor (1:54) 8/24/07 * Vote for the Smart Dude. War out. (:59) 8/25/07 Videos - Interviews * Tom Snyder Interviews Dennis Kucinich at Tony's Following His Recall Victory in 1978 (26:47) 7/29/78 * Kucinich - The Daily Show (6:47) 8/21/03 * Donald Trump and Dennis Kucinich (2:54) 12/25/06 * Dennis Kucinich on Democracy Now (1/2) (10:33) 4/6/07 - Democracy Now! * Dennis Kucinich on Democracy Now (2/2) (10:22) 4/6/07 * Bill Maher Interviews Dennis Kucinich (8:39) 4/28/07 * Interview with Al Jazeera English's Riz Khan (17:14) 5/03/07 * PolicyWatch: Dennis Kucinich (1/2) (28:44) 6/4/07 - Manchester, NH - Joe Briggs interview * PolicyWatch: Dennis Kucinich (2/2) (29:10) 6/4/07 - Manchester, NH * Conversing with Congressman Kucinich (5:00) 6/14/07 * Letterman — Dennis Kucinich (9:32) 6/29/07 * Kucinich on Healthcare (1/2) (6:49) 7/19/07 * Kucinich on Healthcare (2/2) (8:05) 7/19/07 * Kucinich on 'This Week with George Stephanopuolos' (1/2) (7:19) 8/12/07 Videos - Speeches * Dennis Kucinich 2008 Envision The America We Want (5:52) 4/2/07 * Dennis Kucinich for President 2008 Taking a Stand For Peace (4:37) 4/2/07 * Kucinich on Universal Healthcare (1:53) 4/10/07 * Kucinich Wows New Hampshire Democratic Convention (2:47) 6/2/07 * Kucinich Speaks at the Take Back America Conference (30:08) 6/20/07 * Kucinich Electrifies Portland Rally (1/3) (9:21) 7/1/07 * Dennis Kucinich on Peace (4:26) 7/5/07 * Kucinich gets rousing support from Steelworkers union (57:05) 7/5/07 * Dennis Kucinich AFL-CIO town hall meeting in Columbus, OH (4:25) 7/21/07 * Rep. Kucinich on H Res 333: V.P. Dick Cheney "Fabricated" the Intel (3:22) 8/2/07 * The Great LA Health Care Rally (3:44) 8/18/07 * Dennis Kucinich at Peace March (:43) 8/28/07 Videos - Debates/Forums * Dennis Speaks at SEIU Health Care Presidential Forum (21:02) 3/24/07 - Las Vegas, NV * Kucinich on Universal Healthcare Plan (2:41) 2/21/07 - AFSCME Forum * Kucinich @ Presidential Debate in South Carolina (9:56) 4/26/07 * Kucinich - Post-debate interview (5:56) 4/26/07 * Kucinich @ 6.3.07 Dem. Pres. Debate (9:07) 6/3/07 - Manchester, NH * Yearly Kos '07: Dennis Kucinich (5:44) 8/4/07 * Kucinich's replies @ Aug 7'07 Dem. Pres. Debate (7:25) 8/7/07 * [http://fora.tv/fora/showthread.php?t=1467 Kucinich speaks at The Commonwealth Club of California (6:06 excerpt/1:09:48)], 8/10/07 - San Francisco, CA * Kucinich on Russia (3:24) 8/10/07 - Commonwealth Club - San Francisco, CA * Kucinich on Terrorism (3:02) 8/10/07 - Commonwealth Club - San Francisco, CA * Kucinich on Abortion in America (2:45) 8/10/07 - Commonwealth Club - San Francisco, CA * Kucinich on Education and Peace (3:52) 8/10/07 - Commonwealth Club - San Francisco, CA * Kucinich on Immigration Crisis (2:57) 8/10/07 - Commonwealth Club - San Francisco, CA * Kucinich on how to fix Iraq (4:10) 8/10/07 - Commonwealth Club - San Francisco, CA * Kucinich speaks at LA healthcare & poverty forum (6:52) 8/13/07 - St John's Well Child & Family Center * Kucinich at Iowa debate (1:36) 8/19/07 * Kucinich on Universal Healthcare (9:59) 8/28/07 - Presidential Cancer Forum Cedar Rapids, IA Videos - Media * Presidential candidate Dennis Kucinich on global warming (1:04) 1/26/07 * Kucinich: Why take denial "science" w/ global warming obvious (3:49) 1/31/07 - hearing * Kucinich debates Hannity & Colmes on the Fairness Doctrine (6:38) 1/31/07 * Dennis Kucinich Discusses Iraq War Vote and Funding on CNN (5:09) 4/16/07 * Dennis Kucinich H Res 333 to Impeach VP Cheney (5:12) 4/25/07 * Kucinich: "Privatizing Iraq's Oil is Theft!" (7:24) 5/24/07 * Kucinich: Stealing Iraq's Oil is a War Crime (6:50) 6/5/07 * Kucinich on global warming and FEMA preparedness (4:52) 6/13/07 - C-SPAN: U.S. House * Dennis on CNN July 4th (30:44) 7/4/07 * Dennis on Fox July 5th (3:49) 7/5/07 * Kucinich discusses global warming and the economy (1:07) 7/5/07 * Dennis Kucinich *attempt made to rig presidential election* (6:59) 7/13/07 * Tillman : Kucinich and Kevin Tillman (6:12) 7/30/07 * Congress Wants List of Disaster Preparedness Gaps (3:28) 7/31/07 * Kucinich grills Rumsfeld on Tillman coverup (6:16) 8/1/07 * CNN: Rumsfeld's Memory Lapses in Tillman Coverup (2:12) 8/2/07 * Dennis Kucinich *I am mainstream* MSNBC (7:23) 8/7/07 * Kucinich Health-Care Program (1/2) (23:58) 8/15/07 - Joe Briggs (PolicyWatch) * Kucinich Health-Care Program (2/2) (28:04) 8/15/07 * How prepared are DHS and FEMA for a major disaster? (7:29) 7/31/07 - House Oversight Committee Hearing * Kucinich weighs in after debate (1:32) 8/18/07 - Des Moines, IA * Kucinich on HR333 to impeach Cheney (1:09) 8/24/07 Videos - Other supporters * Dennis Kucinich on YouTube (2:07) 3/6/07 * Dennis Kucinich Responds for Real! (2:02) 3/16/07 (*First ever American Presidential candidate in history to engage in real video dialogue) * To James Kotecki from Dennis Kucinich (:50) 3/16/07 * President Kucinich (9:59) 4/15/07 * Peace in America (8:34) 6/6/07 - Interview with Paula Zahn * Dennis Is Right Now. (0:44) 8/19/07 * Portland, OR - Kucinich Square (1:37) 8/19/07 * Ron Paul Supports Kucinich (5:52) 8/27/07 Category:Dennis Kucinich